scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby Doo and a Mummy, Too
Scooby Doo and a Mummy, Too is the twelth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Premise An ancient mummy comes to life in search of an artifact which passes through Shaggy's hands, eventually the team unravel the case and the bandages too. Synopsis ﻿At the university's archeology department, the gang is helping a professor put together a display centering on the mummy of Ankha, a three-thousand-year-old relic with a curse on it: Ankha had sworn to come back to life and turn to stone any who disturbed his tomb. Returning from the malt shop, where they had gone to pick up some sandwiches, they find that the mummy is missing and the professor has been petrified. They split up to search for the missing mummy. But the mummy finds Velma, Shaggy and Scooby first, cornering them and demanding the return of an ancient Egyptian coin which Shaggy had accidentally pocketed. They escape after Scooby nails one of its loose bandages to the floor. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne have found the professor's colleague, Dr. Najib, turned to stone in his car. The other three return to where they left the mummy; it has broken free but left behind a scrap of his bandages. They go to the lab to test it (it doesn't seem to be three thousand years old) but the mummy appears. Velma and Shaggy escape, but the mummy gets Scooby; the rest of the gang later find a petrified Scooby. But, in fact, the stone Scooby is a fake and the real Scooby soon shows up. Returning to the professor's office, the gang researches his notes, which show that Ankha was renowned for his wealth. They also show a picture of a statue that bears a design exactly like that of the coin which the mummy is trying to get. The mummy appears and chases them into the woodshop, where they are attacked by a powersaw that Daphne accidentally turns on. The saw cuts a hole in the floor, knocking them into the gym pool. Fleeing again from the mummy, Shaggy and Scooby find quick-drying cement and spray molds before being bricked up in a shed, inside of which they find the professor, tied up and gagged. Scooby and Shaggy break out of the shed with a power mower, which goes out of control and catches up the mummy. The mummy winds up trapped in the gym basketball goal, where he is unmasked as Dr. Najib. The coin is the key to a secret compartment in a statue containing a priceless diamond scarab. Najib was after the scarab and was using the legend of Ankha to cover up his attempt to steal the artifact. Cast and characters Villains * Mummy of Ankha/Dr. Najib Suspects None Culprits Locations * Department of Archeology * Malt Shop Notes/trivia * Disguises: Anthony and Cleopatra (museum exhibit) * Food: Liverwurst a la mode sandwiches ** Scooby Snacks: One box * The Mummy seems to be based off of Kharis from the old Universal Studios horror movies. With that in mind, this is the fourth Universal movie monster that Scooby and the gang face (the first three: Dracula, The Wolf-Man and Frankenstein's monster appear in the previous episode). * The Mummy's name Ankha is probably a play on ankh which is an Egyptian hieroglyph that means "life". Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In a few scenes, the mummy doesn't have eyes. * Shaggy and Scooby discover how the Mummy was making stone figures of everyone, but this is never revealed to the gang at the end. * Dr. Najib's scheme bordered on the impossible - he would have had to make the stone statues hours, days or even weeks in advance to get the details right, and he would have had to know the exact location to place them (i.e. the statue of the Professor in his office). He also would have had to know what Scooby looked like. * When Scooby and the gang first see the real mummy along with the Professor in the beginning of the episode, it looks like the disguise that Dr. Najib will eventually wear. At the end however when Scooby finds the real mummy, it looks nothing like what the gang first saw. Also, how did they miss it if it was hidden in plain sight? Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Volume 3 - Hello Mummy DVD. The back of the case incorrectly lists this episode as Scooby-Doo and a Mummy.dvdtalk.com/reviews/39766/scooby-doo-where-are-you-season-one-vol-3-hello-mummy/ * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set. Quotes References External links * Case File at ToonZone.net }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes